


Cuddle Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic theme "fluff" evil_little_dog prompted Leverage, Parker+/Eliot, +/Hardison, They know something is wrong when Parker wants to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

Eliot looked at Hardison when Parker slipped under his arm, curling against his side, her cheek resting on his chest as he and Hardison continued to watch the hockey game. At Hardison's shrug, he ran his hand down Parker's arm and asked, "everything okay?"

He felt her half nod half shake against his chest, but with Parker he knew better than to push. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he tightened his arm around her, keeping her close and offering as much comfort as possible without making it look like he was trying to make her feel better.


End file.
